Auregan
Auregan is a constructed germanic language spoken in the northern Germany and in the eastern Netherlands , it is the most close language to German, its phonetic looks like German and Dutch, many people say that Auregan is perfectly between Dutch and German . The Auregan is based on English words mixed with a Dutch accent and a German writting style. Setting Auregan is a West-germanic language close to German when it is written, to Dutch when it is spoken and to English for the words, sometimes, some words looks not like English, as "zu" looks not like "to" in English, but it is pronounced "tso" and the two words have the same origin. Some words those are very close : Phonotactics See also : Phonotactic Basic Grammar The Auregan grammar is very simple, the infinitive form is : verb+'en', for every verb exepted "zisch" (to be). To conjuging, it is easier : Exepted for "zisch" (to be) and "habben" (to have) : Dictionary See also : Auregan Dictionary (Aurekaze wördenböck). Dictionary : Wördenböck edit Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : ikt : me : meie 2nd singular : jauw : jauw : jauw 3rd singular (m) : her : hem : hers 3rd singular (f) : se : här : här 3rd singular (n) : ët : ët : ëts 1st plural : wër : uns : öre 2nd plural : thü: thü: theie 3rd plural : zer : dëm : dërn edit Demonstrative Pronouns this : dies these : dëse that : dät those : däse edit Prepositions about : öber among(st) : twisch(en) at : tü before : bevören behind : hinter between : betwisch(en) by : beie for : för from : aut of : van/öb on : öm/üff through : thröch to : zü/tü under : ünder with : wëd edit Basic Phrases excuse me : öntschöldigt me goodbye : färwëll, guud färung hello : hallo hey : heie please : Bleibt jauw ! sorry : öntschöldigung thank you : thanch jauw (no) thanks : (neie) thanchër welcome : wëlkomme good morning : guud mörnung good day : guddäg good evening : guud ëvende good night : guud nicht edit Interrogatives : Fräggër who : whö what : whäs where : whäre when : whän why : wheie how : hauw which : whilch edit People : Fölchër boy : jöngen girl : grëcht man : männ woman : frauw brother : brösser sister : söster father : fässer mother : mösser son : sönn daughter : dächter husband : hausmänn wife : weif edit Numbers : Nömmers 0 : nüll 1 : ënn 2 : tweie 3 : threie 4 : fëre 5 : feif 6 : sicks 7 : sëben 8 : eicht 9 : nein 10 : tënn 11 : elben 12 : tweilf 13 : theirtënn 14 : fërtënn 15 : feif'tënn' 16 : sickstënn 17 : sëbentënn 18 : eichtënn 19 : neintënn 20 : twëntig 21 : tvantig-ënn 22 : twëntig-tweie 23 : twëntig-threie 24 : twëntig-fëre 25 : twëntig-feif 26 : twëntig-sicks 27 : twëntig-sëben 28 : twëntig-eicht 29 : twëntig-nein 30 : theirtig 40 : fërtig 50 : feiftig 60 : sickstig 70 : sëbentig 80 : eichtig 90 : neintig 100 : hünderd 1,000 : thausend edit Amounts : Mänighödër all : alle every : ëlch many : mänig/veël some : somme(n) few : fieue(n) none : neiënn more : möhr less : löss(e) edit Colors : Köleurër red : röd orange : klër-jëlgen yellow : jëlgen green : grönn blue : bleuw violet : pörffel purple : klër-pörffel pink : pinchen black : swärth white : witte grey : greie brown : bräwn edit Days : Däggër Sunday : Sündag Monday : Möndag Tuesday : Twösdag Wednesday : Wödensdag Tuesday : Thörsdag Friday : Frëdag Saturday : Säterdag edit Months : Möndër January : Januarie February : Februarie March : Märsch April : Apfril May : Meie June : Junie July : Julie August : Augüsten September : Sëptember October : Oktober November : Növember December : Däzember edit Seasons : Seisonër winter : winsser spring : Sprünge summer : sümmer autumn : Härbst edit Directions : Richtungër north : nörth(ern) south : süth(ern) west : west(ern) east : oöst(ern) up : üff down : nësser, däuwn left : läfts right : richts edit Clothing : Klöddër blouse : Köt dress : drösen glasses : brillër glove : handschöe hat : höt helmet : hëlmen jacket : jäschen pants : bröch shirt : hömd shoe : schöe skirt : röch sock : söch sunglasses : sönbrillër sweater : swësser edit Animals : Diren ape : ap bear : bjorn bird : fowgl cat : kats chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: hjort dog: hond dolphin : howfrung elephant: olefant fish : fizk frog : frozk giraffe: giraf goat : gejs hippo : flodpærd horse : pærd human : menzk lion : leu lizard : owgl louse : laws mouse : maws rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nejshorn shark : haj sheep : zkap snake : zlang swine : zvejn tiger : teger turtle : zkilpad whale : val zebra : sebra edit Weather : Vær cloud : volk fog : mist hail : hagl hurricane : orkan ice : ejs lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : znej storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : vind edit Body Parts : Likamtelen arm : arm belly : bawk breast : borst blood : blod brain : hjærn ear : or eye : awg face : gessikt finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : hawpd heart : hjært knee : kni leg : bejn mouth : mond nail : nagl neck : hals nose : nejs skin : hawd tail : zvant toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : tand edit Food and Drinks : Mad on Dranken apple : abl bacon : spek beer : bir bread : browd (breakfast) cereal : morgngran butter : smor cake : kak carrot : gulrot cheese : kas coffee : koffi cola : kola cookie : kejks corn : majs egg : ej fruit : frukt garlic : knoflawk ham : zkink ice cream : ejsrowm jam :silt juice : saf ketchup : ketzup meat : flejzk milk : mjelk mustard : semp nuts : nosen onion : tvibl orange : sinabl pepper : pefer pie : tort pizza : pitsa potato : jardabl salad : salat salt : salts sausage : vorst soup : sup steak : (bief)stejk sugar : suker tea : tej toast : towst vegetable : grownsak water : vaser edit Media and Communication : Medjen on Samskipt box : boks letter : brief mailbox : briefboks mailman : briefman magazine : tejdzkrift newspaper : teding package : paket postage stamp : briefmark postcard : briefkort satellite : filgisvejn (tele)phone : (tele)fown television : fjærnsi video game : videospiel edit Transport : Ferfur airplane : fliegtawg bicycle : tvejol boat : bowt bus : bus car : awto, biel helicopter : helikopter hot air balloon : (hejs)luftbalong motorcycle : motorjol submarine : onterbowt subway : onterban truck : fraktbiel edit Fire : Eld candle : kærs chimney : zkorztejn extinguisher : eldbuzker fireplace : eldsted flame : flam incense : rokerverk lighter : eldtanden match : eldstok smoke : rowk edit Places : Stedden town : bi city : ztad state : stat city-state : ztadstat realm : rejk kingdom : koningrejk country : land continent : værldtejl world : værld edit Religions Bahá'í: bahaj Buddhism : budendum Christianity : kristendum Hinduism : Hindudum Islam : aladum Judaism : jodendum Shinto : zinto edit Hair : Har bald : kal beard : skjeg facial hair : gessikthar mustache : uverskjeg edit Countries : Landen North America : Nordamerika Canabda : Kanada Cuba : Kuba Greenland : Grunland Mexico : Meksiko United States : Ferenigt Staten South America : Sawdamerika Brazil : Brasiljen Chile : Tzili Colombia : Kolombjen Venezuela : Venesvela Europe : Evropa Austria : Owsterejk Belgium : Belgjen Czech Republic : Tzekjen Denmark : Danmark England : England Finland : Finland France : Frankrejk Germany : Dawtsland Great Britain : Growsbritanjen Greece : Grekland Iceland : Ejsland Ireland : Irland Italy : Italjen Netherlands : Nederland Norway : Norvegen Poland : Polen Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Skotland Spain : Spanjen Sweden : Zveden Switzerland : Zvitserland United Kingdom : Ferenigt Koningrejk Africa : Afrika Algeria : Algerjen Egypt : Egipten Morocco : Marokko South Africa : Sawdafrika Tunisia : Tuniesjen Asia : Asjen Afghanistan : Afganistan Bhutan : Butan China : Zina India : Indjen Iraq : Irak Japan : Japan Mongolia : Mongoljen North Korea : Nortkorea Pakistan : Pakistan Philippines : Filipenen Russia : Rusland Saudi Arabia : Sawdiarabjen South Korea : Sawdkorea Thailand : Tajland Vietnam : Vietnam Yemen : Jemmen Oceania : Oseanjen Australia : Awstraljen New Zealand : Njuseland Papua New Guinea : Papua Njuguinea edit Adjectives : Befuglik Namvorden bad : zlekt big : grows clean : rejn cold : kawd correct : rektig creative : zkapend dirty : fawl, zmutsig dry : drowk dull : stomf fast : znel far : fjærn first : ærst full : fol empty : tom good : gud heavy : sjvar last : sidst light : likt long : lang narrow : zmal near(by) : dikt(bej) new : nju old : awd rotten : rot round : rond sharp : zkarf short : kort slow : langsam small : klejn smooth : glad straight : grad thick : dik thin : dun warm : varm wet : nas wide : brejd edit Verbs : Verkvorden to ask : sporgen to bite : besen to blow : blasen to breathe : admen to buy : kawpen to come : kommen to count : tellen to cut : zneden to dance : dansen to die : sterven to dig : graven to do : gjoren to drag : sjleppen to drink : drenken to eat : eten to get : kregen to give : geven to go : gaen to fall : falen to fear : fresen to fight : kjempen to fly : fligen to follow : folgen to freeze : frisen to hear : horen to hit : zlogen to hold : halden to hunt : jagen to jump : springen to kill : doden to know : vesen to laugh : laken to learn : læren to lie (down) : ligen to listen : lawsten to live : leven to open : owbnen to play : legen to pull : trekken to push : driuen to run : lawpen to rub : vreven to scratch : kratsen to see : siën to sew : najen to sing : sengen to sit : sitten to sleep : zlapen to smell : rawken to smoke : roken to speak : spreken to spin : spinnen to spit : spjuten to squeeze : druken to stab : steken to stand : staen to stay : bleben to suck : sawgen to swell : sjvellen to swim : sjvemmen to take : nemmen to think : tenken to throw : gojen to tie : binden to touch : roren to understand : begrefen, ferstaen to want : vollen to wash : vazken to wear : dragen to wipe : vezken to wish : venzken to write : zkreven edit Dawngate Dialect Chathan speakers within the urban core of the City-State of Dawngate, Pacardia are likely to observe the Dawngate Dialect, in which more words end in voiceless sounds, and the spelling changes accordingly. The dialect is also more rhotic than Standard Chathan. Standard Chathan : Dawngate Dialect -b : -p -d : -t -g (exception for -ng) : -k -v : -f /ɹ/ : r except in er /ɑɚ/ : every ar /ɚ/ : every er /iɚ/ : every ir /ɔɚ/ : every or /uɚ/ : every ur Example text Kerkaen in Auregan (Kerkaen ins Aurekaze beie) : Aur : '''Araakan eid guud knicht izt, her wäs ins die Estampeie kästellen beie wënn her sauw eid ölt man tü hëm kömmung... '''Eng : Araakan is a good knight, he was in the Estampy castle when he saw an old man coming to him... Dut : Araakan is een goed knecht, hij was in de Estampij kasteel wanneer hij zag een oude man komen te hem... '''Ger : '''Araakan ist einen guten ritter, er war im das Estampie Burg wann er sag einem gutes mann kommen zum ihr... Category:Languages Category:Conlang Category:Corinth languages